


Sleep Comes Poorly

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [88]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Cloud, contemplating the way sleep is not their friend.





	Sleep Comes Poorly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 57. sleeping

Sleep is not a friend to any of them. Cloud, ever restless with the insinuations against who he is, finds it best to rest in short bursts. Tifa continues to sleep as if she has no cares, but Cloud has seen her curl into a ball, clenching her blanket tight.

Barret has his own demons, Cloud sees clearly, and he is often the first to awaken and take up vigil. Aerith will not speak of hers, yet Cloud has seen the pain in her eyes when she first wakes. 

Some day, maybe, they will all find sleep comes more easily.


End file.
